


I'm Right Here

by Rosiebea



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: All I want for life is Newtmas, Anger, Angst, Feels, First Kiss, Jealous Newt, M/M, Minho feels, Sad, Spoilers, Swearing, Tension, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Flare, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, but only the movie, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebea/pseuds/Rosiebea
Summary: Thomas was pulled from his head when Newt whispered“You still care about her don’t you.” It wasn’t phrased as a question and yet Newts tone of voice left Thomas scrambling to reply. Before he could utter a word, Newt was crowding into his space, their faces inches apart.“Don’t lie to me!” Newt shouted shoving Thomas into the wallBased on the trailer for the death cure (I know I'm late sorry!)





	1. Thomas's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm very late to the party but I wrote a little something about that scene of the death cure trailer in which Newtmas fans screamed and cried and I thought I'd share it with you. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ALSO THERE MAY BE SCORCH TRIALS AND THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS SORRY!!!

They had just arrived in the city. Thomas and Newt had been left to settle in and have some lunch as ‘they must be starving’ but Thomas had lost his appetite. He stood by the window facing outwards with the same questions spiraling in his head. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he voiced

“Do you think Teresa regrets what she did?” There was a moment of silence before Newt replied as he continued to stab his food

“I don’t think it really matters. She still did it and here we are now. Don’t get stuck in the past Tommy, we need you in the present.” Newt was straight to the point but at the same time there was a hidden softness to his tone if you listened hard enough. Thomas sighed. He knew Newt was right but then why did he not feel better for it? Suddenly, Thomas was pulled from his head when Newt whispered

“You still care about her don’t you.” It wasn’t phrased as a question and yet Newts tone of voice left Thomas scrambling to reply. Before he could utter a word, Newt was crowding into his space, their faces inches apart.

“Don’t lie to me!” Newt shouted shoving Thomas into the wall. Thomas had never seen such fire in Newts eyes to the point where he could practically see the flames dancing in his dark pupils. “After everything she’s done, after what we’ve been through you still think about her don’t you! I get that you felt a connection with her.” Newt said with a disgusted expression “but if it wasn’t for her people wouldn’t be dead or injured and Minho certainly would be stuck in that god-awful place having god knows what done to him; he might even have been put into another bloody maze for all we know. Hell, without her, we wouldn’t be in this shucking mess right now.” Newts voice cracked and the fight left him after he spoke the last few words. He seemed to deflate and lowered his head which brushed their noses together. “Do you know how much suffering could have been prevented if she hadn’t made that phone call and you’re sat here thinking about her instead of seeing what’s right in front of you?” 

Newt made eye contact with Thomas, his gaze unwavering and strong. Newt began to turn away but before he could Thomas had closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Although the movement had been purposeful and deliberate, there was a slight hesitation once their lips met. It was tentative, testing the waters but then something changed. The kiss turned passionate and meaningful, like they were directing all their pent-up emotions and feelings into one kiss. Thomas didn’t think he’d ever experienced anything like it. It was something so raw that he knew nothing would ever match it. Newt broke the kiss and looked away seeming to double over almost. They both knew Newt wasn’t immune so chasing what they had was futile and would only hurt the both of them more. Thomas felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he looked at the boy in front of him. He wanted to exclaim that he didn’t care what happened and that he wanted to kiss Newt for the rest of their lives but it was too late for this kiss to change anything. He just wished he’d done it sooner. Thomas muttered an apology and Newt raised an eyebrow and smirked before pushing himself off the wall. He moved to sit down, speaking as he went.

“s’alright, greenie. Now eat up. We don’t know when the next meal is coming.” Thomas puffed out air and acknowledged Newt was right as always

“Good that.” Thomas replied as he sat down and wondered why his life had to be full of scrambling to survive when all he really wants is newt in his arms.


	2. Newt's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You still care about her don’t you.” The accusation slipped out by accident but Newt became tense with every second Thomas floundered. God, why was it so bloody hard for Tommy to admit it? “Don’t lie to me!” Newt exclaimed pushing Thomas against the wall in anger. He had no idea how he had got from his seat to the wall so fast or why he was suddenly so furious but he was damn sure that he was going to make Thomas understand.

They had just arrived in the city. The people they were staying with were kind enough to offer them food but Thomas hadn’t touched his. Newt was well aware of the possibility that he wouldn’t get food for a while so he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. Newt had just shovelled some vegetables into his mouth when Thomas pondered

“Do you think Teresa regrets what she did?” Newt swallowed and contemplated for a second before responding with

“I don’t think it really matters. She still did it and here we are now. Don’t get stuck in the past Tommy, we need you in the present.” Newt knew what he was saying was true but the huff from behind him made him query what really made Thomas ask that question.

“You still care about her don’t you.” The accusation slipped out by accident but Newt became tense with every second Thomas floundered. God, why was it so bloody hard for Tommy to admit it? “Don’t lie to me!” Newt exclaimed pushing Thomas against the wall in anger. He had no idea how he had got from his seat to the wall so fast or why he was suddenly so furious but he was damn sure that he was going to make Thomas understand. “After everything she’s done, after what we’ve been through you still think about her don’t you! I get that you felt a connection with her” Newt grimaced “but if it wasn’t for her people wouldn’t be dead or injured and Minho certainly would be stuck in that god-awful place having god knows what done to him; he might even have been put into another bloody maze for all we know. Hell, without her, we wouldn’t be in this shucking mess right now.”

Newt heard his voice crack but couldn’t bring himself to care. He looked away before he did something he’d regret and screwed his eyes shut. Just thinking about Minho gave him a headache. How he wished that shank was here to break the tension with some sassy remark and a comforting pat on the back. He felt the sorrow fill him remembering everyone they’d lost along the way. Maybe they weren’t all Teresa’s fault but the losses still stung like fresh wounds which were yet to heal. Newt pushed his thoughts aside and focused on the issue at hand. “Do you know how much suffering could have been prevented if she hadn’t made that phone call and you’re sat here thinking about her instead of seeing what’s right in front of you?”

To illustrate his point, he raised his eyes to meet Thomas’ again. He hadn’t meant to imply himself but what did it matter now. Newt was about to walk away and forget the whole thing when Thomas surged forward and pushed their lips together. He felt Thomas hesitate and decided fuck it, he was going to bloody kiss Thomas with everything he had. The kiss changed from delicate to something so raw it took Newts breath away. The anger, frustration, sadness and longing Newt gave was met with Thomas’ desperation, guilt, determination and wistfulness. Newt broke the kiss and looked away from Thomas before he said something stupid like a four-letter word. The knowledge that Newt wasn’t immune meant nothing good could come of a relationship with Thomas and even before that Newt had repressed his feelings for Thomas throughout the whole journey. Remembering that was like a punch in the gut, almost doubling Newt over. Some selfish part of him wished he’d never ignored his feelings and that he had loved Thomas with all his being while he had the chance but that would have been cruel. They could never be together. Thomas muttered an apology. Whether it was for the kiss or bringing up Teresa, Newt didn’t know but it wasn’t necessary for the former that’s for sure. Newt met Thomas’ gaze and raised his eyebrow in his sarcastic way to deflect the situation. Seeing Thomas’ swollen lips didn’t help his hurting heart and Newt pushed away to return to his seat. Newt forced his emotions down and spoke with his best cheerful tone

“s’alright, greenie. Now eat up. We don’t know when the next meal is coming.” He heard Thomas puff out air in agreement

“Good that.”

Newt felt him move to sit down seeming less tense than before. Thomas began to eat smiling at Newt with a sad and faraway look in his eyes and Newt returned his own look before turning away. What Thomas couldn’t see were the tears gathering in his eyes as Newt tried to swallow the lump in his throat.


End file.
